


Bounty for two

by BrieBlade



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieBlade/pseuds/BrieBlade
Summary: Two bounty hunters in the heartlands have a chance encounter with some of the Van der Linde Gang. When the situation gets tense they have each other's backs. But for how long...





	Bounty for two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I tried to make it so anyone can imagine themselves as one of the Original Characters. I'm from the dragon age fandom that's all we have, so I'm pretty used to this kind of set up. This might start out with closer to a low honor Arthur. Hope you enjoy.

Journal of Arthur Morgan

Trelawny had brought news of Sean that day, being held by bounty hunter hoping to move him and get some money from turning him in to a federal prison.  
Also something less expected, two other bounty hunters in the area. They looked almost exactly the same when he had seen them, Black cropped hair, pale green eyes and ruddy pale skin from days outside. 

He couldn’t gather much about them or if they even knew the ones who were holding Sean but that was enough to start investigating.  
Some poking around revealed that they were the Ziegler twins, Victor and Danielle. They had come up this was from Blackwater, likely spreading their reach after the failed heist scattered more criminals than just our gang with all the law flooding that city now. 

While they could end up being more trouble than they were worth the hope of getting Sean back was enough to try and get some information from them.

*

O'Driscoll Camp

In the middle of a gunfight was not the opportune time to find out if a bounty hunter or outlaw could have your back but that didn’t stop anything.

The twins rushed in once Arthur and his boys opened the fight with the O'driscolls Gang, too late now to stay out and still hope to claim something. They both quickly took cover and surveyed the area, weighing their choices.  
An O’driscoll flanked the Van der Lindes and Danielle took her shot taking them down as Victor dealt with the ones now aiming at them. 

She spoke first, fiery and demanding, “The hell you think you’re doing!? We’ve been staking out this place forever! You’re gonna ruin everything we’ve been working for!”

Arthur took his shots and took cover to reload as he hollered back, “This is some personal business. You best get out of this while you can because we ain’t handing Colm over!” He spoke in reference to the O’driscolls leader. 

“Oh, that's rich! You ain’t taking shit!” Victor called back across the yard as he pushed farther into the fray trying to get close to that cabin first. 

Pushing forward and killing off gang members the O’driscolls quickly decided to run for it and they let them. Both remaining sides now running for the cabin the twins came towards the side, Vic vaulting through a window as the door Arthur was opening busted open with a gang member holding a rifle to him. Before any of them could react a shot from one of the boys, Kieran, took care of that man. As Arthur thanked him and stood, Danielle had clambered in behind her brother and it was plain to all…. Colm O’driscoll was nowhere to be found.

“Damn it! I knew you lot would screw this up somehow.” Danielle spoke first as Victor just got busy taking the loot and looking to see where they might have gone next.

“Us lot? Excuse me but we didn’t invite you here.” Arthur snapped back not having it and quickly taking his share of the money.

“Invite? Invite! We have been staking out this place for weeks waiting for the right moment and you barge in and all of sudden our man disappears!” 

He didn’t seem to have time for this as he quickly marched out of the shack towards Kieran and started accusing him of setting them up. The Zieglers took this chance to exit the cabin, through the door this time. The man was defending himself and soon Arthur was back to grab something from the chimney, a money box. Victor tsked quietly admonishing himself for not finding it first.

They turned to head out but were stopped. “Hey, we ain't done with you. We have a few questions.”

Vic turned to look over his shoulder, “I’m afraid we’re not obliged to share much anything with you.”

Arthur just grunted “Look, I’d like to be nice about this seeing as we just fought together. But I must insist.”

Danielle turned around, her arms folded and resting with a cocked hip. “The hell you wanting now?” She asked, sounding resigned. “Look, we aren’t interested in you. We already heard your gangs reputation for getting it’s people back. Let’s just agree to call it a truce for now.”

Arthur walked forward up to both of them as they stood their ground, not intending on leaving just yet. “You see that's just the thing. We don't leave people behind,” he says his voice darkening briefly, “And we’d like to find out a few things about a friend of ours right. You seem like just the people to know about where bounties would be getting moved. I mean we already worked together fine just then, don’t you want to be on our good side. Cuz I’m not gonna lie, you’re gonna hate being on our bad side.”

They both seemed to think for a minute as Vic turned down to his sister and started speaking, in German. They both seemed to come to a swift agreement.  
“I think we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. We’d like to meet someone to negotiate with.” Vic spoke first in a contemplative tone, his words purposeful and well thought over.

“Meet us at the saloon, we’ll talk business there. Don’t worry about us skipping out. Bounty is far gone, no point in running out so fast without our things.” Dani followed up, seeming much more relaxed about the situation, but eager to be out of this place and put her feet up finally. 

“I’ll do just that. We’ll make sure to find you.” Arthur said with a final nod as he moved to leave with the other boys. As friendly as it seemed the meaning was clear, you skip out and we will hunt you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the twins are gonna end up romancing someone but I have yet to really decide who so feel free to make suggestions. For Danielle I kinda have her pinned for Arthur. Vic is pretty undecided. (cast your votes now)  
> Leave a comment or kudos! Let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading


End file.
